The 2nd Curse
by Socrpen
Summary: Emma has come across yet another curse that curses the whole town too. She has to find a way to break this curse and go back to fairy tale world.
1. The Voice

This is my first story so thanks for the reviews! It's like the show we all love (Once Upon A Time) but with my own special twists! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

The Voice *Emma*

Emma woke up quickly. She looked around her room. She looked at her animated bear lamp and sighed at relief. She was still her.

'That's good' she thought. She was still the same 12 years old that she wanted to be. She got up and looked down the hall to see if her foster parents or any other foster kids were awake, they weren't.

She slowly walked toward her closet. She opened a trunk and pulled out a red leather jacket, she has had since she could remember. The red leather jacket was always way too big for her. It looked like the size for a 29 year old.

She had a dream that she couldn't put together it was too much. It couldn't be true she thought. She brought the leather jacket up to her nose and sniffed. Her eyes widened. She hugged the jacket in her arms and slowly got into bed.

She held it tight at first, but then slowly loosened her grip as she fell asleep.

Emma's eyes flew open when she felt someone start to pull the jacket out from her hands. Emma's head looked up to see a short haired brunette standing there.

She was the same age as Emma, 12. She was in the room right next to hers at the foster home. She had grown fond of her but she still kept cautious.

Mary asked her, "What is this, Ems?

Emma softly pulled the jacket away, "It's- it's my jacket."

Mary Margaret frowned, "It's double your size Emma."

Emma nodded and asked, "Mare, have you ever had a dream about curses?"

Emma moved out of her bed and started pulling clothes out for the day.

Mary tilted her head, "No. Why do you ask?"

Emma thought fast, "Oh, no reason just asking."

Emma could tell that Mary wasn't buying her lie. But Mary Margaret didn't question.

Mary left to get ready for school. Emma then after she was alone went in to her closet and put the leather jacket back in. As she shut the trunk, Emma felt dizzy.

She was now in the floor with her head on the trunk. Her head was throbbing. She heard a familiar voice in her head but she wasn't sure whose it belonged to.

The voice said _The Evil Queen cursed us. Then you came and broke it!_

Emma was breathing heavy.

The voice continued. _Now I am in a cage again! But not for long, dearie! I will one day curse you to another time that will be more dreadful for you and everyone!_

Emma's view was now getting fuzzy. Her head hurt more now. Her body finally gave up and she blacked out.

She woke up in her bed with Mary sitting next to her at the end of the bed. Emma kept her eyes shut afraid to come back to reality. Or was it reality? Her head throbbed.

She remembered what the voice had said. She broke a curse that the Evil Queen put over Storybrooke and then the voice cursed the town again? It was too much for her to think like this.

Suddenly, Emma heard a little squeal come from someone at the bottom of the bed. Emma slowly opened her eyes to see Mary sitting there with a baby in her hand. Emma knew Mare loved little kids.

Mary looked over at Emma and smiled in relief. She whispered as she moved toward her, "Glad to see you're alive."

Emma gave her a weak smile. Emma pointed to the baby, "Who's the kid?"

Mary then gave her a real smile and looked at the baby. "This is Henry."

Emma's head throbbed more after the last word. What had been so important with the kids name?


	2. The Book

Chapter 2

The Book*Emma*

Emma just put her hand on her head. 'Why all a sudden is her head hurting like this,' she thought.

Mary asked her, "Would you like to hold him?"

Emma thought about rejecting the offer but her body spoke for her. Her hands reached out to the baby like she needed the baby.

Emma held him lightly in her lap. She smiled at the cute face.

The eyes of the baby opened and she couldn't believe it. She saw herself in the baby. It was like this was her kid.

Emma asked Mary never looking away from the baby as they stared at each other, "Mare, who is watching the baby while he is here?"

Mary opened her mouth to reply but that's when a short haired brunette walked in.

Her hair wasn't as short as Mary Margaret's. She looked a little older than them, maybe about 16?

She looked over at the baby and snatched him out of Emma's arms.

"That will be me who's watching him dear," Regina said.

Emma looked angrily at Regina.

"Give me back _my_ baby," Emma said. Emma then looked confused, why did she say that.

Regina's eyes threw daggers at Emma, "If he is any ones he certainly isn't yours, Miss. Swan." Now it was Regina's turn to look confused.

Regina put her mask back on then turned to Mary, "I'll see you in our room."

Emma thought she could've said, 'I will see you in my layer so I can eat you alive.'

Emma got up and shut the door behind Regina. Emma got a great idea then.

"Hey, Mare?" Emma turned to face her. "Would you like to be my roommate?"

Mary's face lit up, "You mean it Emma?" Emma simply nodded.

"Then okay!" She started out the door to get her stuff but she stopped in the entrance.

"Emma, why did you ask?"

Emma replied, "You deserve better than that Mills."

Mary smiled and then ran to get her stuff.

That night Emma and Mary sat in the floor together and talked.

Mary said, "Can you tell me about the voice?"

Emma looked up at her with a frown, "How do you know about the voice?"

"You were talking in your sleep after blacking out about a voice."

"Oh… You would think it's crazy."

Mary shook her head, "I _trust_ you."

Emma nodded. No one has ever trusted her.

Emma said, "Okay, well there was this voice I heard in my head when I was putting- In my closet and it was saying… Some strange things and then- then I blacked out."

Mary nodded but she looked ready to do something about it, "What did the voice say?"

Emma frowned, "It's crazy."

Mary urged though, "Please Ems. I might be able to help."

Emma sighed, "Fine. It was a male's voice and he said… He said this."

Emma got up and got a piece of paper and something to write with. She wrote what the voice had said:

_The Evil Queen cursed us. Then you came and broke it! Now I am in a cage again! But not for long, dearie! I will one day curse you to another time that will be more dreadful for you and everyone!_

Mary read while Emma wrote it out. Mary looked uncertain and confused.

"Dearie? Did the voice really say dearie?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma simply nodded.

"But the voice was a male's. I would think it would be Regina's but she isn't a boy now is she."

Emma gave a little laugh, "I was thinking the same thing." There was an awkward silence while the two thought hard.

Emma finally said, "Why did you have Henry with you when I woke up?"

"I watched him for Regina while she was at the class mayor meeting. Henry wouldn't stop crying. So, I got a fairy tale book out and read it to him. He looked as if- as if he understood the stories and if there was something else that I didn't see. Then when he fell asleep I came to check on you. That's when you woke up."

Emma's eyes widened, "Could I see this book?"

Mary frowned, "Emma, come on, you really don't think this has to do with the voice do you?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "I need to figure this out one way or another and you're not helping. I'll go get it then."

Emma got up and walked out of the room. Mary soon came after her.

Mary Margaret told Emma to wait outside. Mary slipped in to the room. She came out about 5 minutes later.

When back in the room she handed the book to Emma.

Emma opened the book and flipped through the book and she stopped when she came to one of the last pages.

There was a picture of a woman who was 29. She had Emma's jacket on. She also had blonde wavy hair like Emma. There was a man behind bars. His skin glowed gold. He looked insane to Emma. Then there was a quote under the picture.

It was the same thing the voice said. Emma and Mary Margaret looked up at each other, wide eyed.


End file.
